


Feed the Body, Nourish the Soul [Podfic]

by blackglass, copperbadge



Series: The Foodieverse [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Chefs, Food, Foodies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Feed the Body, Nourish the Soul" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Steve Rogers just wanted to sell good, nourishing, cheap food from his food truck. Now the crazy fusion chefs from TOBRU are calling him a hipster, the avant garde restaurant "Shield" across the street has declared war on chains, and...well, then there's Thor, who thinks Steve's habit of licking food is weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Body, Nourish the Soul [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feed The Body, Nourish The Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790633) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> At long last, the Avengers foodie AU! Also used to fill my "food porn" square at trope_bingo.

  
  
Coverart by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length: 40:36  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/eduutkt7k7gerfvbd473). 

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/feed-body-nourish-soul).

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)


End file.
